To sing or not to sing?
by super dark link
Summary: The resident evil characters sing odd songs.
1. Becky girl

Something i thought up while playing zero and hearing this song on the radio

DISCLAMER: i own nothing...

* * *

Billy and Rebecca walk on stage.

(lights dim)

Billy: Hi Becky  
Becky: Hi Billy  
Billy: D'you wanna go for a ride?  
Becky: Sure Billy.  
Billy: Jump in...

Becky: I'm a Becky girl, in a Becky world  
Life with undead ,is just the best right ed.  
You load my gun, just for fun  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!

Becky: I'm a Becky girl, in a Becky world  
Life with undead ,is just the best right ed.  
You load my gun, just for fun  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!

Becky: I'm a brunette girl, in a zombie world,  
Give me guns, make it tight, I'm your badass.  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in black,  
Billy: kick it here, shoot it there, hanky panky.

Becky: You can touch, you can play, if you say: I'm  
always yours

Becky: I'm a Becky girl, in a Becky world  
Life with undead ,is just the best right ed.  
You load my gun, just for fun  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!

Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!  
Becky: Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!  
Becky: uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!  
Becky: Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!  
Becky: uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..

Becky: Make me boot, make me shoot, do whatever you please,  
I can act like an Alice, I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in, healing friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, kill some monsters, let's go party.

Becky: You can touch, you can play, if you say: I'm  
always yours  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: I'm  
always yours

Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!  
Becky: Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!  
Becky: uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!  
Becky: Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!  
Becky: uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..

Becky: I'm a Becky girl, in a Becky world  
Life with undead ,is just the best right ed.  
You load my gun, just for fun  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party

Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!  
Becky: Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!  
Becky: uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!  
Becky: Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Billy: Come on Becky, let's go party!  
Becky: uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..

Becky: Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Billy: Well Becky, we've just getting started.  
Becky: Oh, I love you Billy. (pounces)

* * *

R&R PLEASE 


	2. Trouble

DISCLAMER: i own nothing but my robo-wesker3000 that i bought from ebay...

* * *

Ada: No krausrer  
To try to kill me  
No Annette  
To try to shoot and loot me 

Ada: And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With blood and things foul  
But that ain't gonna help me now

Ada: I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my corp.  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my corp.

Ada: You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

(takes out a knife)

Ada: I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my corp.  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my corp.

Ada: If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes Ada)

Ada: No krausrer  
To try to kill me  
No Annette  
To try to shoot and loot me

Ada: And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With blood and things foul  
But that ain't gonna help me now

Ada: You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

(takes out a knife)

Ada: I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my corp.  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my corp.

Ada: So if you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (cause here comes Ada)

Ada: Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my corp.  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my corp.

Ada: Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my corp.  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my corp.  
I got trouble in my corp.  
I got trouble in my corp.

(throws a knife at Krauser)

* * *

Any suggestions for a song that wesker would sing. Tell me please and R&R 


	3. Boyfriend

DISCLAMER: again i own nothing...

* * *

Ashley: Ha, Ha, Ha,  
Ha, Ha, Ha,  
Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round, 

Ashley: How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,

Ashley: All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,  
Can believe,  
All the lies that I told,  
Just to ease my own soul,  
But I'm worse than that,  
Time to stab you in the back,  
HA

Ashley: Hey, how long till the music chokes you down?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I did steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it right,  
I did steal your boyfriend,

Ashley: Well I'm sorry,  
That he found me  
And that I attacked him with a baseball bat  
Better be worried,  
I'm am with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going to his house

Ashley: just got back from Europe,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
straight towards his house  
so we can be cool,  
Whoa Whoa, HA

Ashley: Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I did steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it right,  
I did steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it right,  
I did steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of try to make me suicide,  
I did steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I did steal your boyfriend,

Ashley: Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'( which i did)

Ashley: Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I did steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it right,  
I did steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it right,  
I did steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of try to make me suicide,  
I did steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I did steal your boyfriend,

Ashley: Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I did steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I did steal your boyfriend.

Ashley: (smiles and waves to Leon) I LOVE YOU LEON

Claire:( jumps and proceeds to gouge her eyes out. Screaming) YOU (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEPED) (BLEEPED) (BLEEP).

Moment's later security comes and Claire is put in a cage…..

* * *

Poor claire...oh well next is chris and jill with MY HUMPS R&R byes 


	4. My Humps

DISCLAMER:...do i have to repeat it...I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chris: What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk? 

Jill: I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)

Jill: I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They shoot at all these zombies.  
licker, and Cerberus  
bat, and rat  
moth, they be sharin'  
All their blood got me wearin' fly  
But I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep shootin'  
So I keep on lookin  
And no I ain't shootin  
We can keep on fightin  
I keep on demonstratin'

Jill: My love, my love, my love, my love  
You love my lady lumps,  
My hump, my hump, my hump,  
My humps they got u,

Chris: She's got me shooting.

Jill: Spendin' all your bullets on me and spending time on me.

Chris: She's got me shooting.

Jill: Spendin' all your bullets on me, up on me, on me

Chris: What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?

Jill: I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.

Chris: What u gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?

Jill: I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make u scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out)

Chris: I met a girl down at the station.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Lets spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

Jill: They say I'm really sexy,  
The zombies they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always feeling next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
U can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some killin,  
You don't want no killin,  
No, no killin, no, no, no, no killin  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a shoot boy,  
And move my hump.

Jill: My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps  
In the back and in the front.  
My lovin' got u,

Chris: She's got me spendin'.

Jill: Spendin' all your bullets on me and spending time on me.

Chris: She's got me shooting.

Jill: Spendin' all your bullets on me, up on me, on me

Chris: What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?

Jill: I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.

Chris: What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?

Jill: I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.

Chris: What you gon do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?

Jill: I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump.

Chris: What you gon' do wit all that ammo?  
All that ammo inside that shirt?

Jill: I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.

Chris: She's got me spendin'.

Jill: Spendin' all your bullets on me and spending time on me.

Chris: She's got me shooting.

Jill: Spendin' all your bullets on me, up on me, on me

Jill: (giggles and jumps up and down) YYYYEEEAAAA

Carlos: WHOOT BABY MOOVE THAT (is hit with a flying chair)

Chris: (whistle)

Jill: (gasp) POOR CARLOS (helps and her shirt slides a little down)

Carlos: (Drool) I NEED SOME LOVIN BABY (is knocked out by Chris)

Jill: (blank stare)…………

* * *

2 reviews and ill put 5 up. UP NEXT THE RESI CAST SINGS MORTAL KOMBAT . R&R PLEASE 


	5. MORTAL KOMBAT

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Choose Your Destiny

Flawless Victory

Choose Your Destiny

Flawless Victory

Fight

Finish Him!

Excellent

Leon, Sherry, Steve, Ada, Alexia, Verdugo,

Nemesis, Luis, Wesker, Ashley, Krauser

Muahahaa

(Leon and Steve start a slap fight)

Fight!

Finish Her!

Excellent

Leon, Sherry, Steve, Ada, Alexia, Verdugo,

Nemesis, Luis, Wesker, Ashley, Krauser

Muahahaa

(Smacks Ashley and screams): YOU TRAMP

Brutality

Animality

Fatality

Superb

Fight!

(Runs away from nemesis and his tentacle): HHHHEEELLPPP MMMEEEE

Nemesis: GET OVER HERE (Tentacle chases sherry)

Choose your Destiny,

You'll Never Win

Muahahaha

Leon, Jill, Steve, Ada, Alexia, Verdugo,

Nemesis, Luis, Wesker, Ashley, Krauser

Muahahaa

(Alexia and wesker are fighting and Krauser is trying to stick a knife down Ada's mouth)

Fight!

(Verdugo and Luis watch and a sweatdrop falls from there heads)

* * *

Test your might, Test your might,

Test your might, Test your might.

MORTAL KOMBAT!

FIGHT!

MORTAL KOMBAT!

EXCELLENT!

Billy, Leon, William, Carlos,

Nemesis, Verdugo, Jill

MORTAL KOMBAT!

(Guys fight for Jill)

Jill: (smiles)

Ada: (Glares at Jill and tries to throw a knife at her)

FIGHT!

(Carlos punches Leon and Billy uppercuts Birkin)

Nemesis: GET OVER HERE (tentacle flies and tries to hit Verdugo)

Verdugo: (Dodges and freezes the tentacle) HAHA

MORTAL KOMBAT!

Billy, Leon, William, Carlos,

Nemesis, Verdugo, Jill

MORTAL KOMBAT!

FIGHT!

Test your might, Test your might.

(Carlos, Billy, William, and Leon are on the floor unconscious)

Billy, Leon, William, Carlos,

Nemesis, Verdugo, Jill

(Nemesis and Verdugo are asleep and Ada is beating Jill to a pulp)

MORTAL KOMBAT!

FIGHT!

MORTAL KOMBAT!

* * *

r&r please 


	6. CRAZYGIRL

DISLCAMER: (twitch) I NAVE NOTHING LEFTI OWN NOTHING(cries)

* * *

Alexia: I am the Crazygirl...Coming from Umbrellaland

I am the Crazygirl...Coming from Umbrellaland

Alfred: I wish that you were my Lollipop -

Sweet things, I will never get enough

If you show me to the sugar free -

will you give me a sodapop for free

Alexia: Come with me Honey

I'm your sweet sugar Crazygirl

Run like the wind fly with me to Umbrellaland

Bite me I'm yours if you're hungry please understand

This is the end of the sweet sugar Crazygirl

Alfred: Oh my love - I know you're my Crazygirl

And all my love - your word is my command

Oh my love - I know you're my Crazygirl

And all my love - let us fly to Umbrellaland

Alfred: You are my Lollipop...sugar sugar top

You are my Lollipop...sugar sugar top

Alfred: I wish that I were a bubble gum -

chewing on me baby all day long

I will be begging for sweet delight -

until you say I'm yours tonight

Alexia: Come with me Honey

I'm your sweet sugar Crazygirl

Run like the wind fly with me to Umbrellaland

Bite me I'm yours if you're hungry please understand

This is the end of the sweet sugar Crazygirl

Alfred: Oh my love - I know you're my Crazygirl

And all my love - your word is my command

Oh my love - I know you're my Crazygirl

And all my love - let us fly to Umbrellaland

Alexia: I am the Crazygirl...Coming from Umbrellaland

I am the Crazygirl...Coming from Umbrellaland

Alfred: Oh my love - I know you're my Crazygirl

And all my love - your word is my command

Oh my love - I know you're my Crazygirl

And all my love - let us fly to Umbrellaland

Alfred: You are my Lollipop...sugar sugar top

You are my Lollipop...sugar sugar top

Alfred: Oh my love - I know you're my Crazygirl

And all my love - your word is my command

Oh my love - I know you're my Crazygirl

And all my love - let us fly to Umbrellaland

(Both fly off the stage)

* * *

r&r please and i might have claire do toxic by britiney spears next2 Reviews... 


	7. The FINAL act's

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING AGAIN

* * *

Wesker: I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
I'm gonna kill S.T.A.R.S now  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
I'm gonna close my heart now

Wesker: I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day

Wesker: I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day

Wesker: Alpha team  
Time to die

Time to die

Time to die

Wesker: I'm gonna heal the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my soul  
I'm gonna close my heart now  
Uh, uh

Wesker: I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to do  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go

Wesker: For every sin, I'll have to pay  
They've come to work, They've come to pay  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go

Wesker: I'm gonna avoid the cliche  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
I'm gonna close my heart now

Wesker: I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day

Wesker: I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to do

I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go  
Wesker:  
Uh, uh

Wesker: Mwhahahahaha

Wesker: I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Leon: It's an evil world after all  
It's an evil world after all  
It's an evil world after all  
It's an evil world

Becca: It's a world of destruction  
A world of tears  
It's a world of death  
And a world of fears  
There's so much that we share  
That it's time we're aware  
It's a evil world after all

Steve: It's a evil world after all  
It's a evil world after all  
It's a evil world after all  
It's a evil world

Wesker: There is just one moon  
And one blackened sun  
And a smirk that means  
Death to everyone  
Though the mountains divide  
And the oceans are wide  
It's a evil world after all

Clare: It's a evil world after all  
It's a evil world after all  
It's a evil world after all  
It's a evil world

Joseph: The zombies are coming

And survivors are gunning

Dogs are running

No where to hide

It's an evil world

Billy: It's an evil world after all  
It's an evil world after all  
It's an evil world after all  
It's an evil world

Alexia: It's a world of destruction  
A world of tears  
It's a world of death  
And a world of fears  
There's so much that we share  
That it's time we're aware  
It's a evil world after all

Alfred: It's an evil world

It's an evil world after all  
It's an evil world after all  
It's an evil world after all  
It's an evil world

Ada: Death is a coming

All the people a running

Its time for a change

Everything is strange

It's an evil world...

(All resident evil characters come out even the dead ones)

All characters: It's an evil world after all  
It's an evil world after all  
It's an evil world after all  
It's an evil world…….. YAY

Steve: R…

Jill: E…

Chris: S…

Carlos: I…

Becca: D….

Billy: E…

Ada: N…

Leon: T…

Birkin: E….

Alfred: V….

Alexia: I….

Wesker: L…..

Sherry: WHATS THAT SPELL!

Everyone: RESIDENT EVIL WHOOT….

(Curtains close as a naked Steve runs from one side of the

stage to the other)

* * *

Well that's finally over...if i get 5 reviews i'll put up abackstage chapter...

BYE BYE GUYS...r&r please...


End file.
